Bye bye, Kenny
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Anyone who knew Luke when he was younger would never think that he'd ever throw away Kenny the Koala.


**Disclaimer: I don't own JESSIE.**

* * *

 **Bye bye, Kenny**

 **Kenny the Koala is Luke Ross' stuffed animal that he's had since he was little.**

Luke is now 20 years old and when he search his closet for some clothes to wear, he finds the plushie koala at the bottom of a box.

"What the hell does this do here?" says Luke as he grab the old stuffed animal.

The plushie koala is kinda dirty after having been in the closet since Luke was 16.

"I should have thrown this in the trash a few years ago. I don't get why I didn't." says Luke.

Luke goes into his small kitchen and without giving the entire situation a second thought, he throw the once so beloved stuffed animal into the trashcan.

Anyone who knew Luke when he was younger would never think that he'd ever throw away Kenny the Koala.

"Such a lame boy I was. Plushies are so fuckin' lame." says Luke.

It's a very warm summer-day so Luke takes off his denim shirt and grab a nice cold beer from the fridge and the goes to the living room, takes a seat on the couch and reads a book.

The next day, Jessie stop by to visit him for the first time in months.

Jessie gasp in surprise when she goes into the kitchen to get a glass of water and sees Kenny the Koala in the trash among old empty popcorn bags and dirty paper towels and such.

"Luke, why are ya throwin' out your ol' plushie?" says Jessie in her southern accent.

"Because I no longer need it." says Luke.

"Aren't ya gonna keep it as a memory of the kid ya once were? That would be kinda cute." says Jessie.

"No, thanks." says Luke with a casual smile.

"Okay. It was just a simple suggestion." says Jessie with a friendly mature tone.

"I know that, Jessica." says Luke.

"Mmm, it's sweet when ya call me Jessica. I mean, not many people do that." says Jessie. "Just you and a few others."

"Well...it is your name so..." says Luke as he blush a bit.

"Yeah. And if you wanna throw away your plushie toy that's okay. It's up to you." says Jessie.

"Thanks, babe...uh...I mean Jessica." says Luke.

"No worry. You can call me babe if ya want to, Luke." says Jessie.

"Really? I though you hate when I do." says Luke surprised.

"That's because you were a kid back then. Now you're not." says Jessie.

"Oh, okay." says Luke. "If I'm no longer a kid, what have I turned into?"

"A man, of course. A young man, but still a man." says Jessie with a smile.

"Awww! Thanks, Jessica." says Luke.

"You're welcome, Luke." says Jessie.

Later the same day, Luke notice that the trashcan in the kitchen is full so he takes out the trashbag.

20 minutes later, Luke eats dinner while watching TV.

Luke has really matured. He doesn't care that he has thrown away his once so beloved plushie toy.

"Finally I've thrown out that lame plushie. Should have done that years ago." says Luke.

After dinner, Luke takes a shower and put on new clean clothes.

"Okay, time to head down to the bar 'round the corner and look for some hot chicks." says Luke in a manly tone.

Luke put on his black leather coat and walk to the French bar only 5 minutes away from his home.

"I hope I'll find a hot chick." says Luke.

As he enter the bar, Luke look around, trying to find the most hot girl in there.

Soon he finds her. She has red hair and a perfect sexy body. For some reason she seem familiar, but at the moment Luke can't remember why.

"Hi, beauty." says Luke as he walk up to her.

"I always thought 'babe' was your nickname for me." says the woman as she turn around. It's Jessie.

Jessie is wearing a sexy tight black leather dress that show more than it hide. She also has blood-red lipstick and 7 inch silver-colored heels.

"Jessie? Is that you?" says Luke surprised.

"Sure, Luke. It's me." says Jessie. "Ya like me this way?"

"Uh, sure..." says Luke.

"Let's have a drink. I like brandy." says Jessie. "What do you want?"

"Just a beet, thanks." says Luke.

"I bought ya a gift, but I'll give it to ya later." says Jessie.

"Okay." says Luke.

2 hours later, in Luke's apartment.

"This is for you." says Jessie as she open her white bag and gives something to Luke.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Author's note: Can y'all guess what Jessie gives to Luke?**


End file.
